Una noche
by Lady Cisne
Summary: Durante una noche, se pueden olvidar muchas cosas.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la maravillosa J.K Rowling.

Este fic ha sido beteado por Adhy Rosier Moon...gracias, preciosa

* * *

Estaba allí, en la penumbra de la tetería, medio tumbado en uno de los sillones, apoyado en el generoso pecho de una rubia (¿Gabrielle, Sarah?), mientras otra chica le hacía cosquillas en el brazo (¿Abigail, Libby?) y las otras dos charlaban intentando atraer su atención.

Las cuatro parecían cuatro copias de la misma chica. Rubias, pecho generoso, minifalda…y las cuatro deseosas de satisfacer cualquier cosa que él pidiera. Blaise sonrió cuando otras piernas infinitas, cubiertas por unas medias negras y botas altas pasaron por su campo de visión. Alzo un poco más la vista para atisbar una falda escocesa de cuadros blancos y negros por mitad de muslo, un suave jersey blanco y una melena rubia que llegaba por mitad de su espalda.

Inmediatamente, Gabrielle (o Sarah) le enredo los dedos en el pelo, acariciándole.

- ¿Quién coño se habrá creido la estúpida esa para pavonearse así por aquí?

Supo enseguida que se refería a la chica que acababa de pasar. Y que no era la primera vez que se encontraban. Las cuatro chicas estaban mirando a la recién llegada. Y, por curiosidad, alzó la cabeza para mirarla. Los azules ojos de su pequeña Vegs le miraban divertidos.

- ¿Tenéis algún problema con ella?- preguntó curioso. Realmente, le parecía curioso ver a Vegs por allí y, sobre todo, quería saber qué problema podrían tener esas muggles con ella. Ante la incoherencia de las respuestas, lo supo. Envidia. Celos. Las miró de nuevo y se sintió hastiado. Era todo tan artificial en ellas que entendía que envidiasen a Vega. Porque Vega era todo menos artificial.

Con un gesto decididamente sexy, se levantó y fue a la barra a pagar la consumición de las cuatro chicas. Acto seguido cogió su chaqueta y se fue hacia donde estaba su amiga, dejándose caer a su lado.

- ¿Problemas, Blaise?

Vega seguía estudiando la carta, ajena a las miradas asesinas que recibía de las, hasta hacía un minuto, acompañantes de Blaise.

- Me he cansado, simplemente- el chico se encogió de hombros, lanzando una mirada asesina en dirección a las chicas, que enseguida recogieron y se fueron.

Vega se echó a reír y cerró la carta.

- ¿Y cuándo no te cansas?- preguntó suavemente mirándole a los ojos.

Maldita sea. Le conocía lo bastante bien. Se cansaba de todo; se cansaba de casi todas las chicas, así que tenía que ir probando siempre alguna diferente.

El camarero apareció en ese momento. Vega pidió un té de azahar y él uno normal.

- Vegs, ¿alguna vez has fumado?

Ante la extrañeza de la chica, se echó a reír y pidió también una shisha de agua con sabor a fresa. Sabía que su amiga adoraba los frutos rojos y le iba a encantar.

Les trajeron todo y le enseño a fumar de la shisha. Se rió mucho de la chica, ante su torpeza al principio, pero como ya había supuesto, le encantó.

Permanecieron allí, relajados, fumando y bebiendo té, sin hablar. Porque no necesitaban hablar para estar a gusto. Eran ellos mismos. Finalmente, Blaise se dejó caer contra ella, como había estado antes. Y Vega empezó a acariciarle el pelo. Era una forma de consuelo para ambos, aunque ninguno supiera el porqué de la necesidad del otro.

Al salir de la tetería, dieron un paseo en silencio. Era 28 de diciembre, estaban en plenas navidades y nevaba. Fueron a Hyde Park, que estaba precioso nevado. Se acercaron al Serpentine y, allí, se apoyaron en la barandilla, mirando hacia el lago congelado.

- ¿Te arrepientes?

Era la pregunta que llevaba esperando toda la tarde. Y quizá la que él tendría que haberle hecho a ella.

- No. No podría hacerlo. No puedes arrepentirte cuando no tienes otra opción.

Vega asintió en silencio. Comprendiéndolo. Y quizá sintiendo lo mismo. Porque a pesar de no tener aún la mayoría de edad, para la que le faltaban horas, había vivido muchísimo más que cualquiera de las muchachas, brujas o muggles, de su edad.

Y cuando se estremeció de frío, fue natural que la abrazara, fue natural que ella buscara el calor de su cuerpo y fue natural, que en esa noche fría de diciembre, se besaran. Porque a pesar de conocerse de toda la vida, a pesar de todo lo que habían vivido juntos y de saber perfectamente como era el otro, esa noche necesitaban olvidarse de lo que eran, de cómo eran, quitarse las etiquetas y simplemente sentir.

A ese primer beso, siguieron muchos más. Allí, a la orilla del lago, como dos desconocidos que se encuentran y estalla la chispa, pero con la certeza de que había cariño de por medio. Se abrazaron en la oscuridad del parque y se buscaron simplemente como un chico y una chica.

Cuando empezó a nevar más fuerte, la llevó a su casa. A ese piso que su madre le había comprando en Londres, en Oxford Street, en pleno centro. Y, allí, volvieron a descubrirse el uno al otro. Porque a pesar de que pensaban que lo conocían todo, no conocían nada. Y hubo partes de ellos mismos que quedaron al descubierto.

Cada prenda que caía era un paso más hacia algo que no querían detener. No podían detener. Cada beso, cada caricia, era un lastre que se quitaban de encima. Blaise jamás había podido pensar que Vega fuera tan apasionada, que pudiera responder con el mismo ardor a cada paso que él daba. Y Vega jamás pudo imaginar que Blaise fuera tan generoso de dejarle descubrir todo su potencial.

Se buscaron y se encontraron. Dieron y pidieron. Vega aprendió todo lo que Blaise le enseñó.

Porque a pesar de la ternura que iba demostrando, en ningún momento dejo de ser el seductor de Blaise Zabini. Le enseñó a ser seducida y a seducir. A ser complacida y a complacer. A recibir y a dar.

Y cuando llegaron a la cama fue natural. Cuando la penetró, cuando sintió que ella le acogía en su estrecho interior, sintió que todo estaba bien.

El tiempo estaba suspendido entre ellos en ese momento. Solo existían ellos dos, sus gemidos, sus jadeos y su necesidad. Su placer. Para Blaise, solo era Vega, sentirla estremecerse, acariciar su suave y blanca piel, oírla gemir y esperar que gritara su nombre.

Y para Vega solo era Blaise, sus gruñidos, sentirlo en su interior y no querer que acabara nunca, entregarse como jamás se había entregado, dejarse llevar y gritar su nombre.

El orgasmo les llegó a la vez. Él grito su nombre y ella gritó el suyo. Y se miraron a los ojos, ambos satisfechos, ambos cansados, mientras se abrazaban y volvían a besarse.

Blaise no le pidió que no se enamorara de él, porque era ella y nunca lo haría. Había cariño y amor entre ellos, pero ese tipo de amor y cariño que sientes por la familia que has elegido, los amigos. Pero esa noche había más entre los dos. Había necesidad y atracción; ambos sucumbieron sabiendo que al día siguiente ella volvería a ser la pequeña Vegs y él una especie de hermano mayor.

Después de un rato, Vega se levantó y fue a la ducha. Blaise se quedó en la cama, fumando, sabiendo que su momento ya había pasado. Cuando ella volvió ya estaba vestida. No le pidió que se quedara. Ni ella pensaba quedarse. Blaise miró el reloj y vio que era medianoche.

- Felicidades, pequeña. Eres mayor de edad.

- Gracias por tu regalo.

Se miraron sonriendo, porque sabían que les quedaría siempre ese recuerdo.

- ¿Vendrás mañana?

- No me perdería tu cumpleaños por nada del mundo, Vegs.

Vega asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Hasta mañana, Blaise

- Hasta mañana, pequeña.

Y sin más despedida, solo con el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, volvieron a ser los que habían sido antes.


End file.
